LoveHate Relationship
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: Happy V-day! Here's a bit Kid Flash/Artemis for you all! Hope you all like it! Kid Flash/Wally has done something to Artemis that's making her a bit angry...well, angrier than usual. Song is "Shut up and Kiss me" from Orianthi


_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_  
_On paper we're a disaster_  
_And I'm driving you crazy_  
_It's my little game_

"Wally," Wally looked up, and grinned when he saw his uncle, "you like her, don't you?" Barry watched bemusedly as Wally's grin turn into a grimace when he figured out who his uncle was talking about.

"I don't!" Wally snapped. "Why does everyone always say that I do? I hate her!"

"Please, Wally. At your age, if you hate someone, it really means you like them." Barry chuckled.

"I don't like her!" Wally huffed angrily.

"Whatever you say." Barry laughed as he patted his nephew's head.

_I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Every day's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over_

"What!" Wally and Artemis protested in unison as they glared at Aqualad.

"You heard me, you two will patrol the perimeter together." Aqualad sighed.

"Why would I want to be pared up with her!" Wally snapped.

"Hey, it's not like I begged for this either, Play Boy." Artemis growled before they glared at each other.

"Stop it, both of you!" Aqualad ordered. "Go patrol the perimeter, and watch each other's backs!"

"Fine…" They grumbled before they left.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now,  
So shut up and kiss me_

"Do you see anything?" Kid Flash asked as he looked back at the female archer.

"No." Artemis answered. "What are you looking at?" She snapped, and Kid Flash looked away from her.

'_Stop it, West! You don't like her!'_ He thought angrily.

'_You know I can hear you, right?'_ Artemis asked. Kid Flash smacked his forehead.

"What was that?" Artemis asked as they heard a noise. The two teens tensed up as the noise increased. They both got ready to attack, but a black cat zoomed out. Artemis squeaked before jumping back into Wally. They both tumbled down to the ground with Artemis on top of Wally, and their lips met. They both stayed there, shocked beyond comparison. They both realized what happened, and they both jumped away from each other.

"Gross!" They both shouted in disgust as a bright blush appeared on their faces. "You kissed me!" They shouted at each other. "No! You kissed me!"

'_What's going on out there?' _Superboy asked them.

'_Nothing!' _The two denied in aloud shout that made Robin, Miss. Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy reel back in shock.

_Kick (kick), scream (scream), call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

"That never happened." Artemis decided angrily. "That never ever happened. No one saw anything, no one kissed anyone, and no one will know about it."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kid Flash snorted.

"Oh, so now you're saying that my kissing is bad?" Artemis glared at him.

"Dude! Seriously! You're the one who suggested it!" Kid Flash snapped

"Good thing I did too; that kiss was horrible. You should use some practice." Artemis insulted as she turned away from the red haired boy with her arms crossed, her head raised, and her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" Kid Flash growled.

"You heard me!" Artemis said bluntly.

_So shut up!  
So shut up!_

"Then why are you still blushing?" Kid Flash retorted. Artemis's blush grew darker, and she turned towards the young speedster.

"You arrogant…mph!" Artemis's retort was cut off when Kid Flash grabbed a hold of her arms tightly without hurting her, and kissed the living daylights out of her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in their own little world, and they lost track of the time. Finally, Kid Flash pushed himself away from a dazed, blushing archer with a smug look on his face.

"What did you think of _that_, Blondie?" Kid Flash snorted before he crossed his arms.

"You…you…you…" Artemis stuttered. "You…kissed…me…"

"Only to shut you up, and it works apparently." Kid Flash told her.

"You kissed me, damn it!" Artemis yelled angrily.

'_What's going on out there; Miss. Martian lost track of you for a second.'_Aqualad asked.

'_Nothing!'_ The two shouted angrily.

"You're the one who insulted my kissing." Kid Flash snorted as he turned away from her.

_I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game_

"You're blushing." Kid Flash laughed.

"I should kill you after that!" Artemis growled angrily.

"Did you really like it that much?" Kid Flash asked.

"You son of a…" Artemis started, but Kid Flash tackled her out of the way, just before a spear flew past where her head was.

"Sports Master." Kid Flash muttered.

"Good reflexes, Kid." Sports Master complemented.

'_Guys, we've got Sports Master here.'_ Artemis told the others as both of the teenagers

'_Do you two think you can handle him for a while?'_Aqualad asked.

'_Already on it.'_ Kid Flash assured him.

_Go ahead now, admit it  
you like your world with me in it  
Like a Record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm the bump that you'll never get over_

Artemis groaned as she opened her eyes the next morning. They took down Sports Master easily, and they retrieved the stolen goods. She sat up in her bed before she traced her lips with her hand. They were still tingling from last night.

'_Get that out of your head girl!'_ Artemis shouted at herself. _'It's not like he likes you or anything!'_

"Artemis?" Megan asked after Artemis took a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair, put on her superhero outfit, and went to the Secret Sanctum.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked.

"Are you okay? I mean, you've been staring off into space just like Wally." Megan said. "Did something happen last night?" Artemis blushed several shades of red as images and feelings passed through her head.

"No!" Artemis snapped as she crossed her arms, and looked a different way. "Absolutely nothing happened last night!"

"O…kay." Megan blinked confused. "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." She then began to walk off.

"Megan!" Artemis called, and the Martian turned to the archer. "Thanks." Megan smiled happily before she flew off towards the kitchen.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me_

"I _despise_ you." Wally blinked before he turned from the TV to look at Artemis glaring at him angrily.

"I don't feel all sunshine and happy when I'm around you either, Princess." Wally snorted before Artemis bristled, and stomped off towards another room. Probably the training room.

"Dude, what did you say to her." Robin asked. "I've never seen her that angry before."

"She just couldn't back up her insult is all." Wally snorted as he turned back to the TV.

"Still, you should apologize to her." Kaldur said. "I don't want anyone on the team to be endangered because you two can't deal with your relationship."

"We're not in a relationship!" Wally snapped as a blush spread across his face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Superboy teased.

"Because the thought of being in a relationship with _her_ makes me sick!" Wally snorted angrily before he looked at the TV, ignoring everything around him.

_Kick (kick), scream (scream), call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me._

"I don't want to do it!" Wally growled as Kaldur and Superboy dragged him towards the training room. "Come on guys, she's too mad at me to even listen to me!"

"All you have to do is apologize for whatever it is that you did." Kaldur explained.

"What makes you think that I've done anything?" Wally demanded.

"Because you're always the one who does something." Robin snorted.

"That's so not cool, dude." Wally glared at him. "Aren't you suppose to be on my side?"

"No way; I'm not getting in the middle of a love quarrel." Robin held up his hands.

"We're not in love!" Wally snapped angrily.

"Of course you're not." Superboy said sarcastically.

"Come, all you guys have to do is let me go!" Wally growled before he was pushed into the training room.

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oh yeah…._

Wally glared at the ones behind him before looking at the blond who was taking her frustration out on a dummy. He rolled his eyes with a sigh before walking up to her.

"Artemis…" Wally started. He nearly flinched when she looked at him with angry blue eyes. Nearly.

"What do _you_ want?" She snarled angrily. Wally glared back at her slightly.

"Look, I just came in here to apologize, but if you want to go ahead and bust up Black Canary's favorite dummy then be my guest!" He snapped.

"Oh, so, since you're sorry that makes it right?" Artemis growled angrily.

"Look, if you're going to be all PMSing because you happen to _like_ the fact that I kissed you, but you're too proud to admit it, then I'll come back." Wally snorted.

"What?" Artemis growled lowly. Wally smirked a daring smirk.

"You heard me. Act as cold as you want, but you can't hide the fact that you actually _liked_ it." Wally scoffed.

"You're an arrogant basterd, you know that, right?" Artemis insulted.

"One of my best qualities." Wally rolled his eyes sarcastically.

_So shut up!  
Love-hate, love-hate, love-hate!_

"Are you _suggesting_ that I actually like you?" Artemis growled.

"So what if I am?" Wally's smirk widen.

"You…" Artemis growled deeply before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, Play Boy."

"What?" Wally questioned.

"An eye for an eye." Artemis said before she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled his lips onto hers.

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me_

Wally's eyes widen before they slowly closed. When Artemis pulled away with a smirk, Wally pressed his lips to hers again before wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him. Artemis was only surprised for a second before she closed her eyes, and began to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself close to him.

"I hate you, you know that." Artemis told him when they pulled away for a breather, her lips only a few centimeters away from his. "You take everything so seriously."

"I'm competitive, sue me." He growled happily.

"Shut up." Artemis said bluntly. "Kiss me." She ordered. Wally didn't give her any sass as he kissed her again.

"This doesn't mean we're going to stop hating each other, you know." Wally mumbled as they pulled away once more.

"Oh, you've got a dream about me stop hating you, that's so sweet." Artemis snorted.

"Not in _your_ deepest dream." Wally grinned before he kissed her again.

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But you're just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

"Aw, how cute." Megan grinned as she came across the scene.

"I'm officially whelmed." Robin admitted.

"You know, I hope Green Arrow doesn't try to kill him." Superboy hummed.

"They will still refuse to admit their love for each other." Kaldur said.

"We should probably leave them alone." Megan giggled as she pulled Superboy and Robin away from the door, Kaldur following them.

"One thing's for certain, things will get a whole lot more interesting from now on." Robin grinned.

* * *

_Happy V-day! I couldn't get this out of my head. I know that the song isn't the best, but I like this song, so deal with it! :D_

_I don't own Young Justice, or this song. This song belongs to Orianthi and whoever else._


End file.
